Many structural or non-structural applications (commercial or non-commercial) may demand the use of combustible materials, including, but not limited to, honeycomb structural non-metallic materials, plastics, synthetic wood, and composite materials for various purposes. For example, weight to strength ratio, other material characteristics, or cost. Fire safety regulations require that combustible materials used in non-commercial or commercial applications be treated with flame retardant chemical compositions. In efforts to comply with these regulations, manufacturers may apply flame retardant compositions to their goods. Unfortunately, many flame retardant compositions are known to be toxic to humans and the environment. For example, fire resistant compositions may include halogenated, particularly those with the halogens chlorine and bromine. Bromine flame retardants (BFRs) and Chlorinated flame retardants (CFRs) are known to cause rapid accumulation inside the human body with critical adverse effects, such as immune system suppression, cancer, endocrine disruption, neurobehavioral and developmental effects. BFRs are used widely in consumer products, especially in plastics for electronics, foams, and textiles. It is also suspected that CFRs used in textiles, paints and coatings, plastics, and insulation foams may cause harm to humans and the environment. It is to be pointed out that non-halogenated flame retardants are needed to reduce or eliminate the use of BFRs and CFRs. Accordingly, there is a need for flame retardants that are not harmful to human beings, or the environment.
The present invention is unique as there is no finding in the prior art that teaches, or suggests flame retarding composition and method of application as it is depicted in the present invention. The present invention uniquely fulfills the aforementioned need effectively and efficiently. The utility of the present invention extends to numerous commercial and non-commercial applications.